Tekken 3
Tekken 3 Tekken 3 é o terceiro jogo da série Tekken. Inicialmente desenvolvido para Arcades, foi levado ao Playstation, onde se tornou um dos maiores sucessos do console, considerado o melhor game de luta para a plataforma. O Jogo Com adição de 14 novos personagens, maior velocidade e recuperações de queda diferenciadas, a Namco conseguiu em Tekken 3 uma das melhores jogabilidades em jogos 3D para o Playstation, se equiparando somente por Soul Blade (Soul Edge), da mesma produtora. O equilíbrio entre velocidade e força de alguns personagens leva o jogador a embates onde o que conta realmente é a habilidade e não o personagem escolhido. Diferente dos jogos anteriores, os personagens adicionais de Tekken 3 não são sub-chefes. Eles são abertos em determinada ordem, à medida que o game é terminado com os jogadores iniciais. A sequência de habilitação é Kuma / Panda, Julia Chang, Gun Jack, Mokujin, Anna Williams, Bryan Fury, Heihachi Mishima, Ogre e True Ogre. Existem ainda três personagens secretos, Gon, Doctor. B e Tiger Jackson. História Na conclusão no segundo torneio Tekken, Heihachi Mishima derrota e mata seu filho Kazuya e retoma o controle sobre a megacorporação Mishima Zaibatsu. Dezoito anos depois, Heihachi ouve boatos sobre uma força misteriosa atuando no México. Simultaneamente notícias correm o mundo sobre lutadores famosos que vem sendo atacados e algumas vezes mortos por uma misteriosa criatura, chamada Ogre por algumas tribos próximas ao local onde ela surgiu. Os aldeões dizem que Ogre é o deus asteca da luta, que veio do céu para viver entre os mortais. Heihachi manda seu grupo paramilitar, a Tekken Force, para investigar. Eles encontram um templo asteca onde Ogre vive, mas a ação não sai como planejado, pois o ser é muito mais poderoso do que imaginavam. Ao chegar, Heihachi encontra suas tropas dizimadas. Pouco depois, nos escritórios da Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi recebe a visita de um adolescente que diz ser seu neto. Seu nome é Jin Kazama, filho de Jun Kazama e de seu filho Kazuya. Jin relata a Heihachi que Ogre atacou o lugar onde morava e matou sua mãe. Dias antes, ela o orientou que procurasse o avô caso algo acontecesse, pois havia pressentido a aproximação de um grande mal. Intrigado e com a ambição de ter aquele poder, Heihachi percebe a força e a sede de vingança de Jin e decide treiná-lo. Suas reais intenções, contudo, eram de atrair Ogre usando Jin como isca. Algum tempo depois, quando Jin já se tornara um poderoso lutador, Heihachi anuncia o terceiro torneio King of Iron Fist Tournament (ou "Torneio Rei dos Punhos de Aço"), esperando atrair a atenção de Ogre. Mas havia algo que Heihachi não sabia. Minigame: Tekken Force Mode Tekken 3 introduziu os minigames nas versões para Playstation. O primeiro a aparecer foi o Tekken Force Mode. O jogo é uma espécie de beat n' up onde o jogador luta contra soldados da Tekken Force, enquanto segue em direção à Fortaleza Mishima. Nesse local, há um jogador secreto aprisionado, o cientista Geppetto Boskonovitch, também chamado de Dr. B. Para salvá-lo, é preciso terminar o Tekken Force Mode 4 vezes com o mesmo jogador e enfrentar Dr. B na última finalização. Se vencê-lo, o habilita como jogador, além de seu cenário, o Laboratório. Tekken Ball Mode Tekken 3 também introduziu games extras na série, com o objetivo de acumular pontos ou simplesmente jogar um desafio diferente. Em Tekken Ball Mode, os jogadores estão numa praia (!) e jogam uma espécie de vôlei misto com queimada (!!) com aquelas bolas de praia enormes (!!!). Foi feito para dois jogadores, sendo possível jogar contra o computador. Este modo é liberado após terminar o jogo com os 10 personagens iniciais. É possível escolher 3 tipos de bola: Beach Ball (normal), Gum Ball (borracha) e Iron Ball (ferro), que causam dano proporcional. No jogo, o objetivo é carregar a bola de energia para que atinja o oponente. A energia carregada é proporcional à força do golpe. Uma vez carregada é possível bloqueá-la ou devolver com outro golpe. Bloqueando ou sendo atingido, o personagem sofre dano, o que também acontece se a bola cair longe de seu alcance em seu próprio campo. O Tekken Ball Mode também serve para liberar o segundo jogador secreto, o dinossauro Gon. Para isso, assim que o modo for liberado, jogue uma partida contra o computador. Seu adversário será Gon e, ganhando ou perdendo, ele será habilitado no final da partida, além de seu cenário, a Praia. Críticas Assim como o primeiro jogo da série, Tekken 3 teve muitas críticas positivas. Nessa terceira versão o enredo se torna mais apurado, e a jogabilidade mais fluída tendo em vista que os programadores já haviam dominado as técnicas do Playstation, criando assim o que o site Gamespot chamou de melhor jogo de luta para a plataforma 32 bits da Sony. Curiosidades *Para liberar o terceiro personagem secreto, Tiger Jackson, é preciso ter liberado todos os demais personagens. Em seguida, é preciso ter jogado pelo menos um round com cada um dos 21 jogadores. Tiger é selecionado no mesmo caractere de Eddy Gordo, compartilhando sua jogabilidade e animação, sendo praticamente o mesmo personagem apenas com um avatar diferente. *Terminando o jogo com os 10 personagens iniciais, surgirá no menu inicial a opção Theatre Mode. Nele você pode assistir as duas apresentações do jogo e todos os finais, à medida que for concluindo com o personagem correspondente. Também pode ouvir todas as músicas do jogo após terminar com os demais personagens. Além disso, existe a opção DISC: se você tiver os CDs de Tekken e Tekken 2, poderá colocá-los no console e assistir todos os finais e cenas em CG, mas para isso os jogos devem ser da mesma procedência (Japão, EUA, Europa, etc.). *Alguns personagens possuem roupas extras, selecionadas quando o personagem é escolhido com o botão triângulo. Essas roupas são liberadas conforme a quantidade de rounds que se joga com um personagem. Nem todos tem essa opção, mas a Namco nunca divulgou quantos as tem. Alguns que certamente tem: Gun Jack (10 rounds), Anna Williams (25 rounds), Ling Xiaoyu, Jin Kazama e Forrest Law (50 rounds). Eddy e Kuma, ao invés de segunda roupa, tem personagens adicionais na seleção com triângulo: o também capoeirista Tiger Jackson e a ursa de estimação de Ling Xiaouyu, Panda, respectivamente. Mokujin, que é um boneco de madeira, tem um formato normal e outro com formas femininas, sendo que esta também aparece com uma flor na cabeça. *No Tekken Ball Mode, a espada de Yoshimitsu pode furar a bola, se for dado seu golpe indefensável (trás, trás + quadrado), causando dano a si próprio. *O capoeirista Eddy Gordo é o primeiro brasileiro a figurar entre os personagens de Tekken. Em Tekken 4, uma brasileira, Christie Monteiro, sua aluna e namorada, também entra no rol de personagens da série. *Em Tekken 3, vários personagens foram substituídos por seus sucessores. Marshall Law é substituído por seu filho, Forrest (embora Marshall volte a aparecer em jogos posteriores). O lutador King, embora com o mesmo nome e aparência, é na verdade King II, aluno e pupilo do primeiro King, aparentemente morto por Ogre antes do torneio. O urso Kuma, animal de estimação de Heihachi Mishima, é na verdade Kuma Jr., filhote do primeiro Kuma, que morreu de velhice. E o lutador de Tae Kwon Do Hwoarang, discípulo de Baek Doo San, entrou no torneio para vingar a morte de seu mestre pelas mãos de Ogre (entre outros motivos particulares). Michelle Chang deu lugar a sua filha Julia Chang. E, é claro, Jun e Kazuya deram origem ao protagonista Jin. *O dinossauro Gon é personagem de um Mangá muito famoso no Japão. A Kodansha, empresa responsável pelo estúdio de criação e pela edição dos quadrinhos, cederam os direitos à Namco para que o personagem fosse incluído no jogo. Segundo a revista Gamers Pró-Dicas, Paul Phoenix é o melhor jogador para se finalizar o Tekken Force Mode, devido a seu golpe Death Fist (baixo, frente + triângulo) atingir mais de um personagem por vez e, ao mesmo tempo, tirar bastante energia dos inimigos. *Uma coisa que poucos sabem é que tem um Kiae. Para usá-lo, durante uma luta aperte quadrado+bola+triângulo+X, tudo ao mesmo tempo, que aí seu lutador ficará com as mãos e os pés brilhando. Aproveite, porque durante este curto espaço de tempo seus golpes ficam mais fortes e indefesáveis. *No filme de Gun Jack, o Dr.Abel está no espaço e manda um raio para a Terra e explode o local onde o robô e Jane estão. É nesse ponto que o filminho acaba. Só que, na verdade, este não é o final. Para vê-lo, você tem que jogar 10 rounds com o Gun Jack e seu traje velho(aquele do Jack-2, do Tekken 2) será selecionável. Daí, para usá-lo, é só escolher o Gun Jack com triângulo ou Start, termine o game uma vez com ele assim e você verá o filme completo dele. *Jin e Ling Xiaoyu também têm roupas extras. Para poder usá-las você precisa jogar 50 rounds com cada um.São seus uniformes escolares. E quando você abre a roupa extra de cada um, também será aberto o estágio da escola deles. Lista de Personagens Personagens que Retornaram *Heihachi Mishima *Paul Phoenix *Lei Wulong *Nina Williams *Yoshimitsu *Anna Williams Novos Personagens *Jin Kazama *Hwoarang *Eddy Gordo *Forrest Law *Ling Xiaoyu *Bryan Fury *Gun Jack *Ogre *True Ogre *Julia Chang *King *Kuma *Panda *Mokujin *Geppetto Boskonovitch (Doctor. B) *Gon *Tiger Jackson Categoria:Serie tekken Categoria:Jogos